With the advent of the more expensive steel belted tire constructions, the retreading of worn steel belted tires has become an even more desirable procedure. However, it has been found, especially, when it is necessary to recap heavy duty steel belted tires having a steel belt or protector ply that was damaged, as by being cut through in use, that the additional work required to salvage the tire becomes burdensome. The extra cost of the skilled manual labor that must be used for skiving out the damaged area, removing any rust and filling in this area with repair material, adds greatly to the total cost of recapping the tire.